school prom
by Minnie loves mickey
Summary: it's prom time and mickey has asked minnie to go with him and she has exepted but her dad is not to happy so will or won't she get x
1. Chapter 1

School prom

"hay Minnie you feeling any better sweetie" asked her mum with a hope full smile.

"a little bit" replied a rather sickly Minnie.

"ok sweetie see ya later" replied her mum

"bye" said Minnie

Minnie had been of school for a week now with the flu. She was wishing it would soon go away so she could go out with Mickey and kiss him as well.

She then fell fast asleep …

Meanwhile at school …

Mickey was no having a good day at all,

He missed Minnie so much but he felt a bit happy as he thought about seeing her after school. As he walked along the corroder a sign caught his eye and it read …

school prom coming up in 2 weeks

Tickets on sale now

Hum thought Mickey as he went to find someone how sold

The tickets.

After he found the girl he took the 2 tickets and put them in his bag to show Minnie what he had for him and her.

Later on when school was finished Donald duck ran up to im and asked "where are you off to Mick?"

"going to see Minnie and show her my little surprise"

"what's that then?" asked Donald

"well that she is going to the prom" said Mickey

"cool so are me and daisy" replied Donald

"oh grate Donald" said Mickey as he looked at his watch "oh I better go Minnie will be wondering where I am bye call ya later ok?" said Mickey as he walked off to Minnie's house.

"ok bye Mickey" replied Donald as he went home.

Ding dong rang the door bell as Minnie's dad went to answer it. As he opened the door he saw Mickey standing there with a smile on his face and flowers in one hand.

"hay may I see Minnie please"? asked a hope full Mickey

"sure" replied her dad as he moved out the way and let Mickey go up stairs.

As he open Minnie's room door he saw her mum trying to give her some medicine but she was not taking any of it. Mickey then got an idea to help her mum and he said " hay Minnie im not giving you the little surprise I have for you unless you take you're medicine .

Minnie thinks and agrees to take her medicine.

"good now here is surprise number one" said Mickey as he pulled the flowers from behind his back.

"Aww Mickey there pretty" said Minnie as she sniffed them.

"and one more thing close you're eyes and no peaking" said Mickey

Minnie did as she was told …

"ok baby cakes open you're eyes"

As she open the she was shocked to see 2 prom tickets in Mickey's hand.

"Minnie will you got to the prom with me" asked a hope full Mickey.

"yes Mickey of course I will, when is it?" asked Minnie

"two weeks so you should fell better by then hopefully" said Mickey

"well im felling a little better now that I had my medicine" said Minnie with a slight smile.

Mickey returned her smile.

"Mickey?" asked a soft voice .

As he looked down he saw Minnie sitting up scooting out her bed.

"ye sweetie pie?" replied Mickey

"could you get my dressing gown from the chair please"?

"Sure thing" said Mickey as he walked over to the chair and got her dressing gown and her slippers.

Mickey then bent town and took her left foot and slid her slipper on it then the same with the other one.

"thanks Romeo"

"welcome min" said Mickey as he stood up and helped her up as well. And helped he with her dressing gown. They then went down stairs.

"Minnie what are you doing out of bed!" shouted he dad

"sorry dad Im felling a bit better now so I can move around again" replied a smiling Minnie.

Minnie's mum then came in and was pleased to se her up.

"mum and dad Mickey's going to take me to the prom in two weeks" said an exited Minnie.

But her did not look to happy at this.

Later on when Mickey had left Minnie and her older sister mandie were in bed as he mum and dad were just going to there bed.

"Marcus will you stop worrying she will be fine she is very sensible for a girl her age" said Margie to her husband as they climbed into bed.

"ye but im a concerned father for her and im going to keep my eye on her" he replied in a firm voice.

"don't you dare wreck you're daughters 1st prom go it" replied Margie.

"yes dear sorry dear" he replied

They soon both fell asleep …


	2. Chapter 2

**School prom 2 **

**12 days before prom …**

**Minnie was getting dressed as he cell phone rang she then picked it up and answered it.**

"**Hello" said Minnie**

"**hay baby it's me Mickey" said Mickey's voice from the other line.**

"**when u coming over" asks Minnie**

"**on my way so are Donald and daisy"**

"**cool see ya real soon" giggled Minnie**

" **bye love ya said Mickey" with a smile **

"**same here love you to kiss kiss bye"**

**Both hung up at the same time.**

**5 minutes later there was a nock at the door ..**

"**I will get it" shouted Minnie's dad**

"**oh it's you guys Minnie will be down soon" said her dad as he stared at Mickey.**

"**ok em thanks" replied a rather nerves Mickey**

"**hay gang" said Minnie as she ran down stair and hugged Mickey**

"**hi to you as well Minnie" replied the gang**

**Minnie the leaned in and gave Mickey a little peck on the lips.**

"**im away now bye" shouted Minnie to her parents.**

"**ok bye" they shouted back as she left the house with her friends.**

"**why does she kiss him so much and for so long?"**

"**em maybe because they are in love" replied he mum.**

**Meanwhile out side …**

**Minnie snuggled into Mickey as he put his arm around her shoulder.**

**Donald did the same to daisy.. **

**Minnie looked a like she had something on her mind.**

"**Minnie are u ok?" asked Mickey as he looked down at her,**

" **well I was wondering would you guys like to sleep over at my house tonight and we can maybe discuss prom" asked a hope full Minnie.**

" **sure we would love to" said the gang **

**At the shops …..**

**The girls dragged the boys into a dress shop to try on dresses and see if they like them.**

" **Donald" ! shouted Daisy,**

"**yes daisy"?**

"**do u like this dress for prom"? it was a green long dress with some sacral on it as well.**

"**ye its nice"**

"**I'll get it then" goes to dressing room and takes it off.**

**Minnie then stepped out off the dressing room in a lovely sleeveless blue dress with some sparkles as well.**

**Mickey just stared at her thinking " wow"**

**Minnie smiled at him and said you like it?"**

" **no I don't like it, I love it " smiled Mickey as Minnie hugged him as he hugged her back.**

**Minnie then went back into dressing room and took off the dress.**

**Both girls paid for there dresses and got some accessories as well.**

**The boys also got there suits as well.**

" **see ya later gang" said Minnie as she went home**

"**ye buy" they then all went back to there houses and got there things for sleepover at Minnie's later.**

**Later on that night in Minnie's room**

**They were all in there sleeping bags on Minnie's floor…**

**Minnie and here friends had just made there prom arrangement.**

**Donald then fell asleep so Minnie and daisy did something funny to him.**

**They put makeup on him.**

**They then all fell asleep…..**

**The next day …**

"**ahhhhhhhhhhhh screamed Donald who put make up on me"**

**Girls begin to giggle**

**Then admit it was them for a joke they do at sleepovers.**

**Then all got there breakfast and the Donald and daisy went back home to there own houses.**


	3. Chapter 3

hay gang hope u liking this story i am enjoying typing it x

also just wanna say a big thank you to squad unit 19 for giving me the grate ideas ;)

thanks

please read and review xx

School prom chapter 3

It was now only 4 days before the prom …

" mum have you seen Mickey about today" asked a worried Minnie.

" no sorry deer" replied her mum

" has he not answered the text you sent?" asked he dad rather annoyed.

" no" said an upset Minnie

A few hours later there was a knock at the door ..

Minnie's dad went to get it

" hi what do you want" asked Minnie's dad

" to see Minnie please" asked Mickey a little scared.

"MINNIE!" shouted her dad

"coming" said Minnie as she ran down stairs and saw Mickey standing at the door. Her dad then walked into the living room but still watched her.

"hay what happened to you today" asked Minnie

As she and Mickey went up stars into her bedroom,

"doctors as well I kind sprained my ankle at football practice" said a sad Mickey

" aw poor you tell you what we will not go to the prom because of you're sprained ankle insisted Minnie.

but Mickey was having non of it "it's their prom and I want you to go and I want to take you" smiled Mickey,

" I'm not going make you suffer just to take me to the prom Mickey and that's that"

"common min I will be able to walk and dance by then anyway.

Minnie just smiled and hugged him "you're the best"

Mickey hugged her back as they shared a kiss as the broke the kiss Minnie leaned her head on Mickey's shoulder as he rested his hand on her waist.

"love you Mickey" smiled Minnie

"love you too Minnie" smiled Mickey

They the sat up on her pillow as they watched a DVD.

"is you're ankle ok Mickey" asked Minnie

" ye its doing ok I guess thanks for asking min" replied Mickey

It was at that point her door opened as her big sister walked in

" hay what you guys watching" asked Mandy

" were watching George of the jungle " replied Minnie.

"cool may I watch with you" asked Mandy

"sure ya can sis" said Minnie

So they all sat and watched the film

Minnie keeps an eye on Mickey' s ankle

" so Mickey you looking forward to the prom" asked Mandy

" ye I am getting you're little sister as my date why shouldn't I be" giggled Mickey.

For the next few days Minnie helped care for Mickey by helping him walk on his ankle and do some dancing.

The day of the prom ….

It was a bright sunny day and everyone was getting very exited as tonight they would be at the prom.

They spent all morning getting the last minute things all together.

The night soon fell …

As there was a knock at Minnie's front door.

" hay Mickey common in Minnie's just getting dressed" smiled her mum

"thanks" said Mickey as he walked in only to get nervous from her dad who keped staring at him.

" all done" said a voice from the top of the stairs as every one looked up there stood Minnie with a smile on her face.

She wore a lovely blue sparkly dress with some make up as well. She had blue sparkles on her high shoes as well.

All Mickey could do was smile at her as she began walking down the stairs as her mum also snapped a few pictures of her in her dress.

As she walked over to Mickey all both could do was stare into each others eyes before they shared a kiss until Minnie's dad coughed with was meant to be brake it up you two.

Both just smiled and posed for a few photos before they left.

" why are we stopping mickey proms up the road yet" ? asked a curious Minnie

" I know but were still a bit early so I thought lets go for a stroll in the park just me and you" replied Mickey with a shy smile

" that sounds so romantic mickey" smiled Minnie as she followed him out of his car.

As they walked a long mickey then stopped and picked a red rose which he put around Minnie's ear.

" a flower for my precious little flower" smiled Mickey

Minnie smiled then bent down and picked one for him with she pined on his jacket.

" a rose for my special boy" smiled Minnie as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

They then left the park and went to the prom.


	4. Chapter 4

hay gang sorry for the long update i have used 2 of my fave songs with I don't nown westlife own the song home and russle flats own bless the broken road xx hop ya like it

* * *

At the prom ….

All the couples were chatting to each other

Then the song called home by Westlife started to play as Donald and daisy began to dance While chatting

"you look nice tonight daisy" said Donald

"thanks Donald" you look nice as well

They then both shared a kiss as they then continued there dance

Another sunny day,Has come and gone away,In Paris and Rome, I want to go home,MmmmmmMaybe surrounded by,A million people I,Still feel all alone,I just want to go home,Oh I miss you, You know,And i've been keeping all the letters,That I wrote to you,Each one a line or to,I'm fine baby how are you,Well I would send them but,I know it's that it's just not enough,The words were cold and flat,And you deserve more, Than that,Another aeroplane,Another sunny place,I'm lucky, I know,But I want to go home,I've got to go home,Let me go homeIm just to far,From where you are,I've got to come home,Let me come home,I've had my run,Baby i'm down,I want to come home,And I feel just like,I'm living,Someone elses life,It's like i just stepped outside,When everything was going right,And I no just why you could not come along with me,'Cause this was not your dream,But you always believed in me,Another winter day,Has come and gone away,In either Paris and Rome,And I Want To Go Home,I miss you, You know,Let me go home,I've had my run,Baby i'm down,I want to go home,Let me go home,It'll all be alright,I'll be home tonight,I'm coming back home.

Then Mickey and Minnie arrived ….

As the song love story began to play

" would my girl care for a dance" asked a shy mickey

" she would love too" replied a shy Minnie as she and mickey went to dance.

As they got to the dance floor the faced each other and smiled as the danced half way through Minnie sighed and rested her head on Mickey's left shoulder as he rested his hands on her waist.

They danced slowly around the dance floor as other couples did the same half way through Minnie started signing the song to herself

"I guess I found you're favourite song then" guessed a rather happy Mickey

"well yeah" admitted a shy Minnie as the song ended.

They then saw Donald and daisy and went over to chat to them ….

"hay" shouted Mickey

"hay gang" shouted Donald as they walked over

"so who has voted for prom king and queen yet cause we have" said a cheery Mickey

"cool now lets all dance" said daisy as they all danced the night way

A few hours later was time to announce the prom king and queen…

"And the prom queen this year is … Minnie Mouse and the prom king is Mickey mouse

"wow!" they both exclaimed and ran up on stage to get there crowns

And after prom it was time for the gang to head home..

"my parents are going to be so happy that im a prom queen and you are my king" said Minnie as Mickey drove her home

"and im happy as well babe" smiled Mickey as he switched the radio on as the song broken road came on and Minnie listened to it and sang along

I set out on a narrow way many years agoHoping I would find true love along the broken roadBut I got lost a time or twoWiped my brow and kept pushing throughI couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you areOthers who broke my heart they were like Northern starsPointing me on my way into your loving armsThis much I know is trueThat God blessed the broken roadThat led me straight to youI think about the years I spent just passing throughI'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to youBut you just smile and take my handYou've been there you understandIt's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you areOthers who broke my heart they were like Northern starsPointing me on my way into your loving armsThis much I know is trueThat God blessed the broken roadThat led me straight to youNow I'm just rolling homeInto my lover's armsThis much I know is trueThat God blessed the broken roadThat led me straight to youThat God blessed the broken roadThat led me straight to you. "you are a grate singer mins" said Mickey as her song finished

"thanks Mickey" said Minnie as she arrived home see ya tomorrow cutie and with a kiss she went back into her house to see her parents happy to see he home safe and sound.

The End !


End file.
